Четвертая фаза
by Mary Northwest
Summary: Тихая гавань оказалась отнюдь не раем на Земле. В самом сердце острова - тщательно охраняемая лаборатория, о которой глэйдеры даже не подозревают. Каждый день они подвергаются нападкам диких животных, страдают от природных катаклизмов и мало-помалу сходят с ума, пребывая в постоянном стрессе. Так в чем же разгадка острова?


Яркий диск солнца склонялся все ближе к водной глади,причудливоокрашивая облака в разные оттенки розового ифиолетового.Блики в океане больно резали глаза так, что на горизонт нельзя было смотретьбез слез. Она и не сдерживала их. Легкий ветер трепал грязные волосы, ласково прикасаясь к коже. Такой чистый и свежий воздух на острове казался очень непривычным, как и обычная зеленая трава, и лес за песчаным пляжем, и скалы у крутого обрыва. Рай на Земле, самыйнастоящий.Шанс все исправить, стать лучше, жить новой безоблачной жизнью и умеретьсчастливой.Но у всех, кто только что пережил финальное сражение с заместителем главыПОРОКаи его охранниками, было пусто в душе. Они чувствовали себя выжатыми, и на место страха приходила печаль. Поэтому все плакали. Рыдали навзрыд, лежа на пляже или у деревьев, сжавшись в комок или раскинув руки и ноги, но каждый, кто столкнулся со Вспышкой, утирал слезы.

Соня тихо всхлипывала, вглядываясь в линию горизонта, словно искала и ждала кого-то. Все произошло слишком быстро: Денвер, Правая рука, лабораторииПОРОКа, чертов Лабиринт,плоспери вот они тут, а ей так и не удалось найти его. Неиммунн. Ей было пять, когда пришло осознание того, что он может погибнуть. Его вдруг не станет, а все, что останется, - грустные воспоминания, которые возвращались слишком медленно. В голове была жуткая путаница. Люди, которых Соня знала раньше, были совсем другими и казалисьчужими. Все смутные отрывки, что пришли к ней во время операции, были не в хронологическом порядке; их нужно было выстроить вединуювременную линию, но сил уже не было. Осталось лишь одно, самое сильное желание - увидетьНьюта. Но Томас иМинхоопустили глаза,Гарриетпотрепала по плечу исочувствующеулыбнулась, а затем они оставили ее одну наедине с мыслями и слезами.

Соня не поверила. Не вединоеих слово. Это было не просто отрицание, как одна из стадий принятия, а глубинное чувство. Она сама не смогла бы объяснить, но в ее душе словно осталась прикованная к ней часть чего-то родного. Она знала - это брат. Он жив. Определенно. Но надолго ли?Ньютостался там, в Большом мире, без лекарства и смысла жизни, наедине сшизамии ужасным климатом. У него не было никого, и это пугало Соню. Она хотела бы подать ему знак, мысленно, как это делалиЭрисиРэйчел, или физически, хотя бы как-то связаться с ним. Сказать, что она рядом.

Осознание пришло неожиданно, да так, что Соня сама растерялась. Она вдруг поняла, что должна вернуться. Построить корабль и приплыть в Большой мир, найти брата. Если быплосперне сгорел, все было бы проще. Но теперь она просто обязана сделать это. Как иронично, стремиться в рай, чтобы понять: ад - вот то место, где ты должен быть. Но нужны припасы, нужен корабль, нужны союзники. А кто, как не его друзья лучше подходят на эту роль?

Бренда тихо говорила о чем-тос Хорхе,глэйдерыразбрелись по пляжу, а остальныеиммунныстарательно выполняли данныеМинхопоручения. Томас смотрел на людей и недоумевал: почему они не сдались? Он потерял всего троих близких ему людей, а другие теряли друзей и семьи, знакомых и врагов, но они все здесь, живы и готовы бороться дальше. Чак отдал жизнь за него.Ньютвыбрал его своим палачом. Тереза пожертвовала собой. Он жил потому, что рядом всегда были люди, которые поддерживали его. А теперь их нет. Быть сБрендойне просто - его мучает странное чувство, словно он изменяет Терезе, которой, впрочем, уже все равно.Минхоне легче, чем самому Томасу сейчас, а он еще и лидер. А Соня... Ее он, кажется, добил взглядом. Ее вдруг стало жалко. Наверное, она рыдает навзрыд, вспоминая карие глазаНьюта, и все повторяет его имя. Как много времени потребуется, чтобы залечить эту рану? Месяц? Год? Десятилетия?

\- Томас! - Пареньвздрогнул. Месяц? Прошу вас, кажется, получаса хватило. - Томми!

Собственное имя резануло по ушам, словно ножом. ДажеМинхообернулся посмотреть на посетительницу.

\- Томми, - уже гораздо тише произнесла Соня, присаживаясь прямо рядом с ним на песок. Видимо, у рыжих действительно нет души, раз она повторяет и повторяет это делать, не замечая, как на глазах Томаса появляются слезы. - Ты должен мне помочь!

\- Помочь? - Томас даже рта открыть не успел - возле него возникМинхо. - С чем же?

\- Мы должны вернуться в Денвер!

Парни одновременно закашлялись. Соняпочувствоваласебя ужаснымдипломатом-переговорщиком. С этого не стоило начинать.

\- Зачем? - прохрипел Томас. - Зачем тебе понадобился город, кишащийшизами? Мало показалось?

\- Да нет же, - девушка смутилась. - Я должна увидетьНьюта.

\- Он мертв, - это тихо произнесМинхо. У самого Томаса не хватило бы силы духа на такое. - Соня, перестань, пожалуйста.

\- Нет, выслушайте меня, - торопливо заговориларыжая.В этот момент у нее, как и у брата, стал особенно слышен британский акцент. - Вы ведь не видели его, он все еще жив, уверяю вас! Я это точно знаю, мы просто должны найти его!

\- Это безумие, - выдохнул Томас, ошарашенно глядя на Соню. - Безумие чистой воды. Что с тобой? Откуда такая уверенность? - Парни обеспокоенно переглянулись.

\- Просто знаю. Мы обязаны вернуться в Большой мир.

\- Нет, - Томас покачал головой.

\- Томми...

\- Нет. -Минхобезапелляционносложил руки на груди. - Успокойся, никто никуда не возвращается.Ньютмертв. Томас видел это.

Ему вдруг захотелось врезать другу, выбить зуб и отправить в нокаут. Неожиданно пустой и странный взгляд Сони пронзил его насквозь, по телу поползли мурашки. Лидер сам понял, что сморозил глупость, и теперь старательно отводил взгляд.

\- Ясно.

Вот так. Без малейшей грустной или удивленной интонации. Без эмоций. На глазах у Томаса буквально умер человек. Снова по его вине. Он даже сестру лучшего друга не смог защитить, а лишь окончательно добил.

\- Соня...

Но девушка уже встала и направилась к лесу. Солнце освещало ее спину и рыжие волосы были еще ярче, чем обычно. Создавалось впечатление, что девушка горит светлым пламенем. Томас вдруг понял, что проникся дружеской симпатией к девушке, которую увидел в третий раз в своей жизни. Теперь Соня - единственное, что осталось отНьюта.

Элис не любила закаты. Рассветы - другое дело. Она готова была недосыпать целую вечность, чтобы просто наблюдать за поднимающимся солнцем. Девушка поэтому и стала копачом вГлэйде- садовники просыпались раньше всех, чтобы полить растения и прополоть грядки. Хотя нет, еще она пошла туда, чтобынебытьслопером. Просто повезло, что в четырнадцать лет она уже что-то умела. Быть самой маленькой в окружениидевчонок-подростковбыло забавно. Все воспринимали ее, как младшую сестренку. Для девушек было в порядке вещей подойти к ней, потрепать по голове, обнять и сказать ободряющее слово, пусть Элис в нем и не нуждалась зачастую. Вот и сейчас, каждыйглэйдергруппы Б просидел с ней на обрыве попять-десятьминут, болтая о каких-то пустяках и сдерживая слезы, чтобы еще больше не расстраивать девушку.

\- О чем задумалась, малая? -Гарриетбесцеремонноплюхнулась рядом с блондинкой. - Как тебе Тихая гавань?

\- Больше похоже на Шумную, - Элис поморщилась, а затем призналась: - Здесь как-то неуютно.

\- Ничего, скорообустроимся, построим лагерь и все наладится.

\- Я не об этом. Просто этот остров странный, понимаешь? Слишком хорош, чтобы быть таковым.

\- Не, нормально, -Гарриетулыбнулась. - Это чувство скоро пройдет, вот увидишь. Пойдемлушче, поработаем на благо общества.

Подруга подаладевушке руку. Элисколебаласьс секунду, а затем улыбнулась и встала. Но, бросив последний взгляд на обрыв, ей вдруг стало совершенно ясно, что все будет далеко не так хорошо, как они себе представляли. Остров еще покажет себя.

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Голова болела, во рту ощущался металлический привкус.Ньютс трудом разлепил веки: его окружали настолько белые стены, что они, казалось, сияют. На секунду стало страшно: неужели он умер? Тут же всколыхнулись в памяти события последних дней: психушка,Денвер, Томас и чертов нож... Нож! Ранение!Ньютпопытался приподняться и вдруг понял, что не может этого сделать. Он вообще ничего не может, тело просто не слушается его, оставаясьнеподвижным.Стоило только начать панике рождаться в сознании, как обстановка сменилась: такая же белая и неразличимая на фоне стен дверь приоткрылась, впуская в комнату высокую девушку восемнадцати лет. Короткие волосы глубоко черного цвета резко контрастировали со всем остальным помещением. Серые глаза внимательно бегали по строчкам медицинской карточки, что держала незнакомка.

\- Каксамочувствие? -Ньютостался неподвижным, изо всех сил пытаясь открыть рот и вымолвитьэотьслово. - Моргни хотя бы. - Парень послушно моргнул. - Не волнуйся, это побочный эффект препарата. Нам здорово пришлось потрудиться, чтобы откачать тебя, парень. Но мозговая активность в норме, все остальное тоже скоро устаканится.

Ньютаволновал единственный вопрос,которыйемуне терпелосьзадать. Девушка, видимо, как-то поняла это, потому что широкоулыбнулсьи продолжила:

\- На нож попала кровь твоегодруга-иммунна. Тебе повезло - организм не стал сопротивляться. Ты здоров. Тебе еще предстоит пройти реабилитацию, но в целом - все в порядке...Ньют? - Девушка скользнулавглядомк началу страницы. Парень согласно моргнул. - Меня зовут Роуз. Я твой лечащий врач.

Ньютеще раз моргнул. Девушка вселила в него непонятное спокойствие, и теперь парню жутко захотелось спать. Он закрыл глаза и почти сразу погрузился в сладкую дрему. Почти награницесна и реальности, до него донесся бархатный голос Роуз:

\- Ты должен знать,Ньют. Твои друзья сейчас в большой опасности.


End file.
